Bittersweet
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: "tak apa. yang terpenting, sekarang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Kau harus membayar semuanya dengan tetap tinggal disisiku."/"selamanya."/"ya, selamanya."/ Sequel' someday'/ KyuWook!Twoshot/END
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle **: Bittersweet (Sequel 'Someday')

**Author **: Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : two shots – Part 1

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort

**Summary** : Mungkin waktu 7 tahun memang cukup lama. Tapi, untuk cinta, apa yang tidak mungkin? Waktu dan jarak bukan halangan bukan? Ah, Kyuhyun and his damn cheesy though!/Sequel'**someday'**/KyuWook!Twoshot

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuWook**

**.**

Sejak lulus sampai sekarang, Ryeowook tak pernah lagi mencoba menghubungi teman-teman SMAnya, apalagi kota tempat ia bersekolah dengan ia menjalani hidup sekarang cukup jauh. Incheon dan Seoul. Dan sekaraang, saat sang eomma menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa akan ada reuni kecil-kecilan di salah satu café di Seoul, Ryeowook entah kenapa tak mau menolak. Ia hanya bilang pada sang eomma untuk memikirkannya dulu. Tapi, kini ia justru sudah berdiri di depan café bernama 'Chatarsis' yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya.

"kau tak masuk?"

Sebuah pertanyaan membuat Ryeowook sedikit berjengit, ia sampai tak sadar telah melamun di depan pintu masuk. Namja itu segera berbalik dan menunduk sekilas, "chaesunghaeyo."

Dan saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah sang pemilik suara, pupilnya membesar, "Donghae hyung!" ia berteriak dan tanpa peringatan apapun langsung memeluk tubuh namja didepannya.

"woa, woa, woa, tunggu dulu, kau siapa?" tapi namja yang ia panggil 'Donghae hyung' itu justru mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya kesal.

"ini aku hyung, Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook!" ucapnya bersemangat. Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan menariknya, "astaga! Kau Ryeowook? Kemana pipi tembemmu?!" ia berteriak nyaring.

Ryeowook tertawa meski sedikit meringis karena cubitan Donghae dikedua pipinya.

"hyung lebih baik le – "

"Hae, kau tak masuk? Suaramu terdengar sampai dalam." Pitu café tiba-tiba terbuka, menghentikan kalimat Ryeowook begitu saja dan menampilkan seorang namja yang memandang kesal kearah mereka berdua.

Donghae melepas cubitannya dari pipi Ryeowook dan kini justru memeluk bahunya, "Hyuk! Kau ingat Ryeowook? Iya, yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun itu. dia Ryeowook, namja tembem itu!"

Eunhyuk terdiam beberapa saat, menatap bergantian antara Donghae dan juga Ryeowook, "kau Ryeowook?" tanyanya pelan, tak percaya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, pipinya memerah ditatap intens oleh mantan kakak kelasnya itu.

"astaga! Kau jadi kurus!" Eunhyuk tertawa dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Donghae ikut tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat sesak didalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung melepas pelukannya, yang bahkan tak sampai 3 detik, dan langsung menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk masuk, "lebih baik kau segera masuk. Kau juga, Hae." Ucapnya kemudian.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam café. Melihat kedua sunbaenya membuat ia jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman SMA nya yang lain.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah nama itu membuat tubuh Ryeowook menegang, kepalanya menoleh sangat cepat, bahkan ia sendiri kaget bisa bereaksi secepat itu saat mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun' terucap dari bibir Eunhyuk. Dan tanpa ia sangka, sunbaenya itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga kini ia berdiri didepan sebuah meja dengan tiga orang yang duduk mengelilinginya.

Ada seorang namja yang tak melepas tatapannya dari wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, ia tak biasa ditatap seperti itu. Dan Ryeowook melebarkan matanya saat mengenali wajah namja didepannya, namja yang tadi namanya disebut Eunhyuk.

"K – Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia tak mau berteriak sekarang dan melonjak senang. Ada perasaan membuncah saat melihat sahabatnya yang sudah 7 tahun tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengerutkan keningnya, wajah namja didepannya itu sangat familiar, tapi entah kenapa ia tak mengingat memiliki teman SMA yang berperawakan kurus dan pendek seperti itu. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun menatap tepat kearah mata namja itu, ia membuka mulutnya kaget dan menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri dibelakang namja itu. Dan saat mendapat sebuah anggukan dan senyuman lebar dari sang sunbae, ia langsung memeluk namja didepannya.

"Ryeonggu!" ia berteriak senang dan tanpa sadar mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih pendek darinya. bukannya balas memeluk atau ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun, namja mungil itu justru menyembunyikan wajahnya rapat-rapat kedada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun justru tertawa semakin keras saat mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook, ia memeluk lebih erat namja itu dan membawanya duduk. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ia kembali bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

"kau masih cengeng."

.

.

.

Sepanjang acara reuni ini, Kyuhyun hanya duduk di ujung sofa dengan kaki yang menyilang dan tak melepas pandangannya dari Ryeowook. Sesekali ia menyesap wine yang tak pernah habis mengisi gelas yang ia pegang.

Setelah tadi Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukannya, namja manis itu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan saat kembali, bukannya duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan bercengkerama dengan namja itu, Ryeowook justru menyibukkan dirinya berbincang dengan teman-teman dan juga kakak kelasnya yang lain.

Kyuhyun tidak marah atau menarik Ryeowook untuk kembali ke sisinya. Ia justru tersenyum lebar dan hanya memandang Ryeowook dari jauh. Sejak awal, ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan acara reuni dan bertemu dengan teman-teman SMAnya, ia hanya tertarik untuk bertemu Ryeowook. Jadi, ia tak mau repot-repot menyapa teman-temannya yang datang.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mnegelak bahwa ia tak bisa mengenali Ryeowook pada pandangan pertama. Namja manis itu sudah banyak berubah, ia menjadi kurus sekarang. Sejujurnya, wajah namja itu tak banyak berubah, hanya mungkin efek karena pipi tembemnya yang menghilang membuat tulang pipinya terlihat menonjol.

Dan saat memeluk namja itu tadi, sensasi menyenangkan dan detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat masih sama. Perasaan itu masih ada, meski sudah lama tak pernah bertemu lagi. Ryeowook semakin mempesona, Kyuhyun cukup kaget melihatnya.

sejujurnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar menaruh perasaan lebih pada sahabat semasa SMAnya itu. Saat ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia menyukai Ryeowook, itu masih spekulasi, hanya kesimpulan yang ia ambil. Dan Kyuhyun juga tak akan kaget jikalau perasaan itu hanya rindu karena tak lama bertemu. Tapi merasakan debaran jantungnya dan perasaan senang yang berlebihan yang ia alami saat bertemu Ryeowook, ia menjadi yakin bahwa ini benar-benar perasaan cintanya. Dan hal itu masih tetap sama sejak dulu.

.

"kau tak berniat menyapa teman-temanmu yang datang? Sudah hampir 7 tahun kalian tak bertemu."

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Dan ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Heechul, salah satu sunbaenya duduk dan meminum wine disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap santai wine miliknya, "mereka sudah tahu aku disini, dan tak sulit mendapat nomor ponselku. Bahkan setiap orang tahu dimana harus mencari keberadaanku jika diperlukan. Jadi, kurasa tak perlu aku menyapa mereka dan memberitahu hal-hal seperti tadi." Jawabnya kemudian.

Heechul tertawa lebar, meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, "auh, kau tak banyak berubah, sajangnim~" godanya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "dimana kekasih, hyung? Aku tak melihat Hankyung hyung disini."

Raut wajah Heechul langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama itu disebut, "jangan menyebut namanya lagi. Ia justru memilih pergi keluar negeri demi pekerjaaannya daripada reuni bersamaku." Jawabnya ketus.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tertawa dan balas menepuk pundak Heechul, "aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hankyung hyung jika saja tak ada orang yang ingin aku temui sekarang." Ucapnya. Heechul memandang Kyuhyun lalu menyeringai.

"kekasih kecilmu itu?" Tanya Heechul sembari menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan kening yang mengerut, "aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa ia se'kecil' itu sekarang. Seingatku, dulu ia tidak bisa dipanggil 'kecil'."

"waktu sudah banyak berlalu, kid." Ucap Heechul santai. Ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"kau tak berusaha berbicara dengan Ryeowook? Yang kudengar kau tak berhubungan dengannya lagi sejak kembali ke korea." Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya, "sudah ada waktu khusus untukku nanti."

Heechul terkekeh disampingnya, "sepertinya sudah banyak rencana nakal dalam pikiranmu."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan acara reuni itu juga sudah selesai. Tinggal beberapa orang yang masih duduk dan menikmati minum sambil bercerita. Dan Kyuhyun ikut bangkit berdiri saat melihat Ryeowook mulai melangkah keluar café. Heechul yang sedari tadi menemaninya sudah pulang duluan.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari dan segera mencengkeram lengan Ryeowook, "tunggu Ryeonggu ya." Ryeowook memilih berhenti dan berbalik, memandang Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan penuh senyum.

"kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Kyuhyun. ia tak melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, "aku tak membawa mobil Kyuhyun."

"kalau begitu ayo kuantar pulang." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, namja itu sudah ditarik Kyuhyun dan langsung measuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia segera berlari mengelilingi mobil dan masuk ke kursi disebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa naik taksi, dan apartementku tak terlalu jauh dari sini." Tolak Ryeowook begitu Kyuhyun sudah duduk. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menguncinya.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya dan memicingkan matanya, "Kyu, ini sudah malam. Dan kau juga ha – "

"justru karena sudah malam aku mengantarkanmu pulang. Tidak aman membiarkanmu pulang seorang diri." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Ryeowook dan tersenyum tepat didepan wajah namja itu.

"jadi, duduklah dan nikmati saja perjalanan kita." Tambahnya kemudian. Ia mencium sekilas pipi kanan Ryeowook sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ryeowook hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah kecupan dari sahabatnya itu.

"wa – wa – wah!" Ryeowook memekik tertahan dan menangkup kedua pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"jangan menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu! Aku kaget, Kyu. Dan lagi aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa pulang seorang diri malam-malam seperti ini." Ryeowook menggerutu pelan sembari menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"sekarang, tunjukkan jalan menuju apartementmu. Atau kau ingin ke apartmentku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan segera memberitahu letak apartementnya.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai depan pintu apartement. Aku bisa masuk sendiri." Keluh Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun masih berjalan dibelakangnya memasuki gedung apartementnya, bahkan namja itu memarkir mobilnya di basement.

"aku ingin mampir sebentar, tak apa kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai. Ryeowook mendengus pelan dan tak menjawabnya. Ia segera menuju kamar apartementnya dan membuka pintunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Ryeowook memasuki apartement itu lalu menutup pintunya.

Ryeowook melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di samping pintu. Kyuhyun mengikuti untuk membuka mantelnya dan meggantungnya juga.

"kau tak menawariku minum?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook hanya diam dan tak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, ia memandang Kyuhyun tajam dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan disisi pinggangnya, "aku marah padamu, Kyuhyun! tidak bisakah kau lihat hal itu?! 7 tahun kita tak pernah bertemu dan tiba-tiba kau langsung sok akrab denganku. Kau pikir aku tak marah diperlakukan seperti itu?!" Ryeowook berteriak didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat, memandang Ryeowook yang matanya kini berair. "t – tunggu Ryeonggu, jangan menangis. Aduh~" namja tampan itu segera mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Tapi dengan cepat namja itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"jangan peluk aku! I'm furious now!"

Teriakan amarah itu tidak mendukung dengan wajah penuh air mata milik namja manis itu. Bahkan suara isakan cukup keras terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. dan sekarang Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin memang ia keterlaluan.

"sekarang berhentilah menangis dan kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik." Ajak Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook menggeleng dan menghapus cepat air matanya, "I – ini, hiks, tak mau berhenti, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Ryeowook yang berantakan dengan wajah yang memerah dan penuh air mata. Tanpa mempedulikan gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang mendorongnya, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh namja mungil itu. Ia membiarkan namja itu menangis dalam pelukannya seperti tadi.

Ryeowook tak berhenti memukul dada Kyuhyun meski sepertinya itu tak berguna karena Kyuhyun tetap mendekap erat tubuhnya. Dan setelah bermenit-menit mempertahankan gerakannya memukul Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya berhenti. Merasa pasrah berada dalam rengkuhan namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya hingga kini ia sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti memeluknya. Isakannya sudah berhenti, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan belaian lembut tangan Kyuhyun pada punggung dan juga rambutnya. Ia mencoba mendorong dada Kyuhyun, membuat jarak diantara tubuh mereka hingga kini ia bisa bertatap muka dengan namja itu.

"ada apa, Ryeonggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook hanya diam dan menghapus sisa air mata diwajahnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun datar, tak berusaha mengucapkan apapun.

"kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tak menghubungimu selama ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook berusaha tak menunjukkan keterkejutannya mendengar pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia katakan sendiri. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih bisa membaca dirinya setelah 7 tahun berpisah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut wajah Ryeowook yang masih terdapat jejak air mata. Tubuh namja manis itu sedikit meremang mendapat sentuhan selembut itu, dan wajahnya entah kenapa merona dengan sendirinya.

"awal aku ke Amerika, kita masih bertukar e-mail kan? Dan semakin lama, jadwal kuliahku semakin padat, ditambah appa meminta bantuanku untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan disana. Dan setelah berbulan-bulan aku tak membalas e-mailmu, kau mulai berhenti mencoba. Tapi saat aku membalas e-mailmu, ternyata milikmu sudah tak valid lagi. Bahkan nomor ponselmu juga ganti. Apalagi saat aku kembali ke Seoul semua teman SMA kita yang kukenal tak tahu dimana kau berada. Rumahmu juga pindah. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemukanmu sampai sekarang."

Penjelasan panjang itu membuat Ryeowook memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu tersenyum kikuk, "tidak Ryeonggu sayang, aku tidak memiliki kekasih disana. Dan aku sangat menyesal tidak membalas semua e-mailmu. Aku minta maaf~"

Ryeowook mendengus pelan, "aku tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan cintamu. Jadi sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan setelah bertemu denganku?" tanyanay kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, memeluk pinggang Ryeowook hingga membuat namja itu memekik kaget, "aku ingin kembali bersamamu."

.

Dan Ryeowook hanya diam sembari mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Kalimat singkat itu mengandung arti yang sangat banyak. Bagi Ryeowook, ada hal yang sebenarnya menjadi buah simalakama baginya.

Saat SMA, ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak menyukainya dengan artian yang sama. Namja itu bahkan memiliki kekasih saat itu. Jadi, Ryeowook hanya pasrah dan menerima saja menjadi sahabatnya. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa bersama Kyuhyun meski berstatus sahabat.

Kejadian ciuman tanpa sengaja itu membuat Ryeowook takut untuk jatuh semakin dalam pada Kyuhyun, jadi, ia mencoba mengurangi skinship anatara mereka, yang justru membuat hubungan mereka sedikit kikuk. Tapi saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun pergi ke Amerika dan masih menganggap mereka sepasang sahabat sampai akhir, ia tahu, cintanya sampai kapanpun tak akan berbalas.

Ryeowook sangat berharap masih bisa berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun meski namja itu sudah pergi jauh dari pandangannya. Meski itu semakin menyakitinya dengan tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja. melupakan orang yang kau cintai setelah sekian lama tidaklah mudah. Bahkan Ryeowook sempat hampir depresi karena hal itu.

.

"Ryeonggu ya, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sekurus ini?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun itu membuat lamunannya buyar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"kau tahu bahwa appa sangat tak suka dengan tubuhku yang gemuk. Jadi, ia selalu menjelek-jelekkanku didepan kerabat dan juga teman-temannya. Karena malu, dan sejujurnya aku sedikit depresi, aku berusaha menguruskan badan. Dan seperti ini jadinya." Jelas Ryeowook singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"lalu, sekarang kau kerja dimana?" tanyanya lagi. "aku seorang dosen di Seoul university." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "biar kutebak. Pasti jurusan music. Iya kan?"

Dan Ryeowook tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban itu, "kau selalu benar untuk menebak tentang diriku, Kyu. kau tidak pulang? Ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "aku akan menginap disini. Aku masih belum selesai melepas kerinduan padamu, Ryeonggu." Jawabnya pelan. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan justru melepas pelukan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya.

Namja manis itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Menimbulkan kerutan bingung di dahi Kyuhyun.

"kau tak ingin berganti baju? Pasti tak nyaman memakai kemeja seperti itu untuk tidur." Ucap Ryeowook sembari memilah baju yang akan dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut, ikut turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook berada. "bajuku sepertinya sedikit kekecilan ditubuhmu. Kau lebih besar dariku sekarang." Gumam Ryeowook saat melihat-lihat bajunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan, "kau yang tak bertambah tinggi, sayang~" godanya sembari memeluk leher Ryeowook dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala namja itu. Ryeowook mendengus dan menyikut pelan perut Kyuhyun, membuatnya merintih.

"kau masih jahil dan juga seenaknya. Bahkan kau sudah memaksaku hari ini." Gerutu Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "kau juga masih cengeng." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

Ryeowook hanya mencibir dan tak menananggapinya. Dengan kasar ia melepas lengan Kyuhyun dari lehernya dan berbalik, menyerahkan sebuah celana training dan juga sweater, "pakai ini. Sepertinya cukup untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengambil satu langkah kebelakang dan menerima baju yang diserahkan Ryeowook. Ia membentangkan baju itu, lalu matanya sedikt melebar kaget melihatnya, "ini bukankah sweater yang kau beli menggunakan uang hasil lombaku dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku masih menyimpannya. Setelah kuingat, hanya itu hadiah yang kau beri untukku. Selain makanan tentu saja. bahkan saat ulang tahunku kau hanya mentaraktirku makan dan berjalan-jalan ditaman. Kau sangat pelit dulu."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak kasar rambut Ryeowook, "aku akan memberimu hadiah yang banyak mulai sekarang. Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya berdiri disana. Tiba-tiba ia kembali ingin menangis.

"kenapa kau kembali, kenapa, Kyuhyun ah?"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Bahkan jarum pendek sudah hampir menuju angka 2, tapi tak ada satupun dari kedua namja itu yang mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan mengarungi alam mimpi. Mereka masih betah untuk terjaga dan memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidur menyamping dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba membuka suara. Setelah tadi bercerita mengenai kehidupan selama 7 tahun tak bertemu, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi diam dan tak ada yang bersuara.

"Ryeonggu ya, sebenarnya aku – "

"kumohon jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu. Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Setidaknya sampai kau tahu semuanya, Kyu. Ini hanya sebentar, bahkan belum ada sehari kita bertemu dan kau sudah akan mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal." Potong Ryeowook cepat. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan namja tampan itu meski belum mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak terima, ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar, "ini bukan hal yang tak masuk akal. Aku sudah menyadarinya selama 7 tahun ini. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, "kau belum menyadari semuanya, Kyu." Jawabnya lemah.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, "apa yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku? Kau memiliki kekasih?"

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tubuh Ryeowook menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, "aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita besok setelah aku melihat kekasihmu. Aku akan mempertimbangkan yeoja itu untuk kedepannya."

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, "jangan lanjutkan apapun yang sudah kau rencanakan untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengannya. Dia yeoja yang sangat baik."

"tapi kau tidak mencintainya."

Jawaban telak dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook terdiam dan namja tampan itu menyeringai lebar.

"aku benarkan? Aku terlalu memahamimu, Ryeonggu."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sendu, "kau bahkan belum menemuinya dan melihat bagaimana hubunganku dengan yeoja itu dan kau bisa menyimpulkan segalanya sesukamu.," ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya dan justru memeluk tubuh Ryeowook hingga membuat kepalanya bersandar nyaman didadanya.

"kau tak perlu mengatakan ataupun menunjukkan apapun padaku. Hanya melihatmu aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku terlalu memahamimu hingga bisa melakukan hal itu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Ryeowook tertawa lirih meski tetap balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, "sepertinya 7 tahun tak banyak merubahku hingga kau masih bisa membaca diriku dengan baik."

"tidak. Waktu 7 tahun sangat lama bagiku. Dan kau juga banyak berubah. Hanya memang diriku selalu memahamimu kapanpun dan bagaimanapun." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"you and your mouth. Such a sweet talker!"

.

Oh Tuhan! Bohong jika Kyuhyun bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook memiliki kekasih sekarang. Siapa yang tak sakit hati jika orang yang kau cintai dan kau tunggu selama ini ternyata sudah dimiliki orang lain? Hal itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan semua harapan yang ia punya selama ini untuk bertemu Ryeowook.

Tapi mungkin ia memang benar bahwa namja manis itu tidak benar-benar mencintai yeojachingunya – oh, demi Tuhan Kyuhyun sangat benci menyebutnya –. Namja mungil itu mungkin, sangat mungkin memiliki perasaan untuknya juga. Tak mungkin Ryeowook tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya dan tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal manis selama beberapa jam terakhir ini.

Sudah Kyuhyun sadari semuanya sekarang. Dan ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan dua kali seperti saat SMA dulu. Ia akan memperjuangkan Ryeowook, meski yang bersangkutan tidak menyetujui. Ia hanya perlu membuat Ryeowook sadar bahwa rasa sukanya untuk Kyuhyun lebih besar dari pada perasaannya untuk yeoja itu. Mungkin waktu 7 tahun memang cukup lama. Tapi, untuk cinta, apa yang tidak mungkin? Waktu dan jarak bukan halangan bukan?

Ah, Kyuhyun and his damn cheesy though!

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huah! Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa membuat oneshot yang pendek-pendek ajah?

Haduh, niatnya ini Cuma mau dibuat oneshot, tapi ternyata terlalu panjang hingga harus dibagi dua. Mianhae, karena membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat sequel ini. Tapi semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

Part 2 nya akan saya post mungkin akhir minggu ini. Tidak akan lama~ jadi, silahkan dibaca dan review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle **: Bittersweet (Sequel 'Someday')

**Author **: Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Two Shots - Part two(end)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort

**Summary** : "tak apa. yang terpenting, sekarang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Kau harus membayar semuanya dengan tetap tinggal disisiku."/"selamanya."/"ya, selamanya."/ Sequel'**someday'**/KyuWook!Twoshot

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuWook**

**.**

Kyuhyun menaikkan selimut yang ia pakai hingga menutupi wajahnya. Ia mencoba menghindari sinar matahari yang entah bagaimana mengenai wajahnya. Setengah sadar, tangannya mencari keberadaan Ryeowook disampingnya.

Dengan cepat ia membuka selimut dan juga matanya saat menyadari tak ada Ryeowook disampingnya.

"argh!" Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari membuat matanya silau. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membuatnya terbiasa. Dan setelah itu kembali membukanya lebar.

"Ryeonggu?" ia memanggil namja itu sembari melangkah turun dari ranjang. Tangannya menggosok kedua matanya agar bisa membuka sempurna. Dan saat ia mencium bau harum masakan, ia tahu, namja manis itu sedang di dapur. Ah, Kyuhyun hampir lupa bahwa Ryeowook sangat senang memasak.

Sebelum menyusul Ryeowook ke dapur, ia lebih memilih mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya dulu. Keadaannya berantakan sekali.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap menuju dapur. Terlihat Ryeowook sangat serius di depan kompor dan juga tangannya yang tak berhenti bekerja. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ryeonggu ya~" tiba-tiba ia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, membuat namja manis itu berjengit kaget.

"astaga! Janagn mengagetkanku seperti itu, Kyu! Bagaimana jika nanti aku menjatuhkan pisau dan mengenai kakiku? Dasar!" gerutuan dari bibir Ryeowook itu hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah tawa renyah dari Kyuhyun. ia dengan santai memeluk erat pinggang Ryeowook dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan namja itu.

"kau memasak apa? Baunya harum sekali~" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. ia memejamkan matanya menikmati bau harum masakan itu.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan bergeser, masih dengan Kyuhyun memeluknya, "aku hanya membuat nasi goreng. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Aku lupa berbelanja kemarin, jadi tak ada yang tersisa banyak di kulkas." Jawabnya lengkap. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan mengangguk paham.

Tangan kecil Ryeowook berusaha mengambil piring yang berada diatasnya, dan terpaksa ia harus berjinjit. Tapi gerakannya itu terhenti karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang membuat gerakannya terbatas, ia menyikut pelan perut namja itu, "argh! Itu sakit, Ryeong!"

Ryeowook mendengus keras, "lepaskan pelukanmu! Tunggu saja dimeja, ini sudah akan matang. Dan aku tak bisa mengambil piring di atas jika kau tetap memelukku begini."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan melepas salah satu lengannya, mengambil piring di atas Ryeowook dengan santai. Ryeowook menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, dan ia merutuki hal itu karena membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Pipi Ryeowook memanas saat mata Kyuhyun memandangnya. Dengan posisi yang masih sama, membuat keadaan tak lebih baik bagi Ryeowook. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Ryeowook yang merona. Ah, sepertinya tidak akan susah menaklukan kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook entah kenapa memejamkan matanya saat wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendekat, bahkan dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat namja itu mengenai wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Ryeowook yang sangat pasrah didepannya. Bukankah kemarin namja manis itu bilang tidak memiliki perasaan untuk Kyuhyun? lalu apa ini? Bersiap untuk mendapat morning kiss darinya?

Bukannya mencium bibir Ryeowook, Kyuhyun justru mengarahkan bibirnya dan mendarat lembut di atas dahi namja itu. Memejamkan matanya nyaman dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia berharap untuk bisa melakukan ini setiap hari.

Mata Ryeowook kembali terbuka saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di dahinya. Wajahnya semakin memanas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Astaga~ apa yang salah dengannya? Ini sudah 7 tahun demi Tuhan! Dan ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan merona mendapat perlakukan manis dari cinta pertamanya yang tak berbalas ini.

"lebih baik kita segera makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyerahkan piring yang tadi ia ambil. Pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook juga sudah tak lagi terasa. Bahkan namja manis itu tak tahu kapan Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"a – ah, ya," jawab Ryeowook gugup. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar hal itu. Dan sebelum Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"kyu, kau sudah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi?" tanyanya ragu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "sudah. Kenapa?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, "kau memakai sikat gigi siapa? Hanya ada milikku di dalam kamar mandi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja milikmu." Jawaban itu membuat Ryeowook membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke konter dapur. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya, dan Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya jelas.

"astaga Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi Ryeowook mengambek dan tak mau berbicara sepanjang sarapan. Kini, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Ryeowook saat namja manis itu mencuci piring bekas makan pagi mereka. Dan Ryeowook masih tetap pada penderiannya, mendiamkan namja Cho itu.

"Ryeonggu ya~ mianhae~ ok? Aku akan memakai sikat gigiku sendiri besok." Rajuk Kyuhyun manja. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu kiri Ryeowook dan pipinya ia gesekkan pelan ke pipi namja itu.

"yah! Kenapa ada kata besok? Kau akan pulang sekarang! Mengerti?!" bentak Ryeowook tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"sireo! Pilihlah, aku tidur di apartemenmu atau kau tidur diapartemenku!" tawar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook kali ini menyikut perut Kyuhyun cukup keras, membuat namja itu mengerang sakit, meski tidak melepas pelukannya.

"kenapa kita harus tinggal bersama? Kau bisa tinggal di apartmentmu sendiri dan aku disini. Beres kan?"

"yah! Because I am your soon-to-be boyfriend~"

Dan Ryeowook tak dapat menghindari rona merah yang tiba-tiba terasa dikedua pipinya.

"watch your word, Kyu!"

"auh~ uri Ryeonggu malu, eoh? Aigoo~ manisnya~" Kyuhyun menggoyang tubuh mereka ke kanan-kiri, membuat Ryeowook memekik protes.

"yayayaya! Berhenti! Aku belum selesai mencu – "

_Ting tong_

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatan kedua namja itu. Ryeowook segera mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya sebelum mencoba melepas lengan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya.

"yah! Lepaskan, Kyu! Aku akan membuka siapa yang datang." Ucap Ryeowook kesal. tapi dengan keukeuh Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku ikut~"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat manja itu, "yeah~ Kyuhyun yang manja kembali." Gumamnya kesal.

Dengan kaki yang menghentak dan tangan yang masih sibuk mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintu depan.

"oppa?"

Suara yeoja langsung terdengar begitu Ryeowook membuka pintu, membuat namja manis itu membelalak kaget. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Ryeowook kini ikut menatap yeoja yang datang.

Sebuah seringai terlihat di bibir Kyuhyun melihat wajah shock yeoja itua. Siapa yang tak kaget saat mendapati sang kekasih tengah berpelukan mesra dengan orang lain diapartementnya? Ayolah, tanpa diberi tahupun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah kekaish Ryeowook.

"J – Jaeni ya. Ada apa kemari pagi-pagi?" Tanya Ryeowook gugup. Tangannya sudah berhenti mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, sudah terlanjur.

Yeoja itu mengangkat tangannya dan melihat sekilas jam yang ia pakai, "sepertinya, jam setengah sebelas sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi, oppa." Jawab yeoja bernama Jaeni itu. Ryeowook menelan salivanya berat dan berusaha membuat sebuah senyum tipis.

"ah, perkenalkan, ini Kyuhyun. dia sahabatku semasa SMA. Dan kyu, ini Jaeni, kekasihku." Ucap Ryeowook parau. Ia merasa terintimidasi dengan keadaan sekarang.

Kyuhyun, masih dengan seringainya, melepas pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaeni, "Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Jaeni membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum tipis, "Song Jaeni imnida." Ucapnya pelan.

"Jaeni ya, ada apa kau kemari?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi pada yeoja itu. Kedua orang itu langsung menarik kembali tangan masing-masing.

"aku ingin mengajak oppa kencan. Bukankah oppa sudah berjanji padaku kemarin?" balas yeoja itu. Ia melirik tak suka kearah Kyuhyun yang dengan santai meletakkan salah satu tangannya dipinggang Ryeowook. Dan yeoja itu semakin kesal saat tak melihat penolakan dari kekasihnya.

"masuklah dulu, aku akan berganti baju sebentar." Ucap Ryeowook sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan yeoja itu masuk.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jaeni segera melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya meringis dan berjalan menuju kamaranya. Kyuhyun tak mengikuti Ryeowook dan justru ikut duduk di sofa ruang tamu, membuat namja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau kenapa duduk disitu?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Entahlah, ia merasa was-was membiarkan Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "jadi kau ingin aku ikut ke kamarmu dan melihatmu berganti baju? Aku akan senang jika kau membiarkannya." Godanya blak-blakan. Jaeni yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya kaget.

Ryeowook yang tak menyangka dengan jawaban itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "dasar pervert!" dan ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah yang memerah. Uh! Namja Cho itu selalu bisa menggodanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu melirik tajam kea rah yeoja yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

.

"jadi kau kekasih Ryeowook." Gumam Kyuhyun cukup keras hingga membuat Jaeni menoleh ke arahnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis, "ya, dan kau Kyuhyun ssi? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"aku baru saja kembali bertemu dengan Ryeowook setelah sekian lama. Memang sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Ryeowook?"

"sudah 7 bulan ini. Dan kau sahabatnya? Ryeowook oppa juga tak pernah membicarakan tentangmu." Balas yeoja itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat kesal melihat wajah arogan Kyuhyun didepannya.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai lebar, "ah, baru 7 bulan. Dan aku memang sahabtanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya. jadi, mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirmu berkencan dengan Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin. Jaeni membuka mulutnya lebar, tak percaya kalimat itu akan terlontar untuknya.

"apa ini ancaman?" Tanya yeoja itu tajam, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat. Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, "ini bukan ancaman, tapi pemberitahuan. Jadi, siap-siap saja jika Ryeowook memutuskanmu."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jaeni, Kyuhyun mengambil jas yang tersampir di sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Belum sempat ia menyentuh pintu itu, Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"eh, kau mau pulang, Kyu?" tanyanya kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai jasnya. Namja Cho itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"ya, aku baru saja mau bilang padamu. Dan oh, apa yeoja itu lebih tinggi darimu?" goda Kyuhyun sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Ryeowook berdecak dan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun didepannya, "aku tidak sependek itu!" balasnya tak terima. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dan mengacak kasar rambut Ryeowook sebelum sedikit menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pucuk kepalanya.

"ya! Kau merusak rambutku!" teriak Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis karena Ryeowook hanya mempermasalahkan rambutnya, bukan kecupan yang ia berikan didepan kekasihnya. iapun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan berjalan menjauh.

"sampai berjumpa nanti malam, Ryeonggu sayang~ dan selamat tinggal Jaeni ssi~"

Dan dengan kalimat itu Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartement dan keluar, meninggalkan suasana hening dalam apartement itu.

"oppa, lebih baik kita segera pergi."

Suara Jaeni membuat Ryeowook mengangguk kikuk, "y – ya, kajja."

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit sejak kedua orang berbeda gender itu duduk saling berhadapan di sana. Disebuah café sederhana di Seoul. Ryeowook dan Jaeni, dua orang itu hanya diam dan sibuk dengan minuman masing-masing.

"jadi, dia sahabatmu, oppa?" kalimat pertama dari bibir Jaeni itu membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum bersuara, "ya."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jaeni menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang, oppa? Kau juga tak pernah membicarakannya selama ini." Tanyanya lagi.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lelah, "dia baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Dan aku juga baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Kami tak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak lulus SMA." Jelasnya singkat. Jaeni mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya.

"oppa yakin Kyuhyun ssi hanya menganggap oppa sahabat? Sepertinya, dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada oppa."

Nafas Ryeowook tercekat mendengar kalimat itu. Aduh, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak benar saat tadi ia berganti baju dan meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

"Kami memang bersahabat, Jaeni."

"bagaimana mungkin sahabat melakukan skinship seintens tadi? Bahkan oppa juga tidak menolak saat dipeluk bahkan dicium oleh Kyuhyun ssi." Jaeni memicingkan matanya menatap Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menelan salivanya berat dan meminum banyak-banyak milkshake miliknya.

"dia memang selalu begitu. Lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Lagipula kami sama-sama namja, jadi – "

"justru karena dia namja aku jadi khawatir, oppa! Kau Bi! Kau bisa saja juga mencintainya sekarang!" pekikan itu membuat Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa yeoja didepannya itu akan bereaksi demikian.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya. Tangannya terulur dan menggenggam telapak tangan Jaeni yang terkepal diatas meja, "maafkan oppa, Jaeni ya, sekarang kita lupakan saja masalah Kyuhyun dan ayo nikmati kencan kita hari ini." Ucapnya lembut.

Jaeni mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya cepat, ia berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil kea rah Ryeowook, "baiklah, oppa. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Aku ingin menonton film." Ucapnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera beranjak dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Jaeni.

"aku mencintaimu, oppa." Ucap Jaeni sembari mereka berjalan keluar. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"ya, oppa tahu~"

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk tinggal bersama Ryeowook. Setelah melewati bujukan-bujukan yang tak selesai-selesai, akhirnya Ryeowook pasrah saja saat ia ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka tinggal diapartement namja itu.

Yang juga diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, bahwa hubungan Ryeowook dengan Jaeni, yeoja yang ia kencani, masih berjalan dnegan baik. Bahkan yeoja itu sering berkunjung ke apartemennya dengan alasan bertemu Ryeowook. Padahal, Kyuhyun sangat paham bahwa yeoja itu sengaja mengejeknya dengan bermesraan dengan Ryeowook didepannya.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun duduk santai didepan yeoja bernama Jaeni itu. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe ini dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan calon-mantan-kekasih Ryeowook itu.

"kurasa usahamu tak akan berhasil untuk membuat Ryeowook oppa memutuskanku." Ucap Jaeni sombong. Ia menatap sengit ke arah Kyuhyun yang dengan santai meminum kopi didepannya.

Ia menyeringai membalas tatapan Jaeni, "ia hanya tak ingin menyakitimu. Kau tahu bagaimana lembutnya perasaan namja manis itu. Dia tak yakin bisa membuatmu memanngis." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"kau begitu yakin dengan dirimu sendiri. Bahkan Ryeowook oppa tak pernah membicarakanmu saat denganku. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa Ryeowook oppa menyukaimu? kau terlalu mengkhayal." Ucap Jaeni diakhiri kekehan mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "kau tak tahu isi hati orang Jaeni ssi. Apa kau pernah mendengar dari mulut Ryeowook bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku? Kuyakin ia menghindari segala topik yang bersangkutan denganku untuk menghindari hal itu. Jadi, sepertinya aku lebih memahami Ryeowook daripada dirimu yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sekarang."

Jaeni menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sahabat kekasihnya, ia pasti sudah menampar atau bahkan memukul namja arogan didepannya itu. Hubungannya dengan Ryeowook baik-baik saja sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Dan ia tak mau melepaskan Ryeowook begitu saja. Dengan susah payah ia bisa merebut perhatian namja manis itu, jadi, ia tak mau menghancurkan semua usaha kerasnya selama ini.

"terserah apa katamu, Kyuhyun ssi. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang berubah terhadap Ryeowook oppa. Dia masih menjadi kekasih yang sangat baik kepadaku."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar hal itu, "melupakan fakta bahwa ia lebih memilih menemaniku dirumah saat aku sakit daripada pergi bersamamu ke acara ulang tahun sahabatmu. Kurasa, prioritasnya sudah bergeser darimu." Balasnya.

Jaeni memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja sedikit keras, meski tak menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sangat tak tahu diri, Kyuhyun ssi! Kau tak malu mengakui bahwa saat ini kau tengah mengganggu hubungan orang! Kau merusak apa yang su – "

_Ddrrrtttt..._

Getaran dari ponsel Kyuhyun yang ia letakkan diatas meja menghentikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Jaeni. Matanya memicing saat melihat ID-caller di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

_Ryeonggu calling..._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Matanya tak berhanti memandang Jaeni yang kini berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

"ne, baby ya~"

"_kyu, it's not funny to call me like that."_

"It is. Ada apa menelponku?"

"_tidak, aku hany__a__ bertany__a__ kapan kau pulang? Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Dan aku sudah memasak untukmu."_

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban itu, "aku akan pulang sekarang."

"_baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Hati-hati di jalan."_

"ne, baby. Saranghae~"

"_yah! Kau ti – "_

Dan Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan itu begitu saja. Ia menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan ke arah Jaeni. Yeoja itu sudah mengepakan tangannya dan memandang Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"lihat, kekasihku sudah menunggu dirumah. Jadi, aku pamit dulu. Bahkan aku tak sadar sudah selarut ini. Ck!"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasir. ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Jaeni.

"aku yang akan membayarnya kali ini. Anggap saja aku sedang baik hati." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Jaeni tak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung keluar cafe begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan meja kasir. Ia terkekeh senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, makanlah sarapanmu!"

"aku akan memakannya karena aku mencintaimu."

"kau memakannya karena kau lapar."

=.=

.

"Ryeonggu ya, aku mencintaimu."

"berhentilah bermain game dan segera tidur."

"Ryeong ah~"

.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

"Jaeni sudah menungguku, annyeong Kyu~"

"Yah!"

.

"kau ingin makan malam apa?"

"dirimu."

-_- "Kyuhyun, itu menakutkan jika kau benar-benar memakanku."

"tapi aku hanya ingin dirimu~"

.

"Ryeonggu, bisakah kau menerima cintaku?"

"Kyuhyun."

"aku sangat mencintaimu."

"bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain? Aku sangat lelah sekarang."

"baiklah. Tidurlah sekarang."

.

"Ryeonggu~ aku mencintaimu."

"berhentilah bermain-main dengan mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

"aku serius, Ryeong."

"aku juga serius tidak mencintaimu."

"kau mencintaiku. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya."

"aku tidak mencintaimu."

"kau mencintaiku."

"aku tidak mencintaimu."

"kau mencintaiku, Ryeong."

"tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

"iya."

"tidak"

"iya."

"tidak"

"iya."

"tidak"

"tidak"

"iya."

"nah!" Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"kau mengatakan 'iya'. Jadi sekarang kita sepasang ekkasih."

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya kasar, "aku mengatakan tidak Kyuhyun! dan aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"kau tinggal memutuskan kekasihmu dan menjadi kekasihku. Mudah kan?" balas Kyuhyun santai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling bahu Ryeowook yang kini tengah duduk didepan TV.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya panjang, "aku mau tidur." Ucapnya lesu. Ia mematikan televise didepannya dan segera bangun dari duduknya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya juga ikut berjalan dibelakang namja manis itu.

"kenapa kau masuk kamarku?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang kini tertutup.

Kyuhyun mengengir lebar, "aku juga mau tidur." Jawabnya sembari berjalan menuju ranjang Ryeowook. Ia dengan santai membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook yang sudah berbaring disana.

"Kyuhyun, kau memiliki kamar sendiri. Dan sudah 2 minggu ini kau selalu tidur denganku. Aku memilih tinggal diapartemenmu karena kita bisa menempati kamar masing-masing. Karena jika tinggal di apartementku, kita akan sekamar. Tapi saat aku pindah kesini, kau slelau tidur diranjangku. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap tajam kea rah Kyuhyun disampingnya,

"aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Apakah tak boleh?" balas Kyuhyun sembari menatap Ryeowook sendu. "setidaknya biarkan aku tidur bersamamu, karena kau tidak membiarkanku melakukan hal lain terhadapmu." Tambahnya.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan membalik tubuhnya, hingga kini membelakangi Kyuhyun. dalam diam Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, menarik tubuh itu hingga menyentuh dadanya.

"aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya lirih.

Dan yang Kyuhyun tak tahu, Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya. Ia menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan sedikitpun.

_Tidak Kyuhyun, bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya takut, ya, aku hanya takut._

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ryeowook tidak menemukan wajah terlelap Kyuhyun disampingnya. Ranjang disampingnya kini sudah tertata rapi tanpa ada bekas Kyuhyun sama sekali. Ryeowook akui, ia sedikit kecewa mendapati dirinya sendiri disini.

Tapi dengan cepat Ryeowook menepis pikiran itu dan segera bangun untuk bersiap pergi ke kampus, ia memiliki jadwal mengajar hari ini. Apalagi kemarin Jaeni berjanji padanya untuk makan siang bersama.

.

Setelah mandi dan menyiapkan semua keperluannya, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di meja makan dengan meja yang tertata rapi.

"kyu?" ia memanggil pelan namja itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, ia berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa mengucapakna papun, ia menarik Ryeowook dan menarik kursi untuk duduk namja manis itu.

Dengan bingung, Ryeowook duduk dan menatap hidangan di atas meja. Ada nasi goreng kimchi dan juga beberapa makanan lain. Dan yang membuat Ryeowook heran, ada sebuah vas bunga kecil ditengah meja dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu.

"Kyuhyun, ini apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"ini sarapan kita. Aku sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu, nasi goreng kimchi. Mungkin tidak seenak buatanmu, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi nasi goreng didepannya. Saat memasukannya ke dalam mulut, Ryeowook akui, ada sedikit rasa aneh yang terasa. Tapi, ia menyukai ini. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang pintar memasak ataupun senang berkutat di dapur, jadi, saat ia bilang membuat makanan kesuakannya, itu berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar mencoba dengan sepenuh hati.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, "ini enak." Komentarnya singkat. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega dan mulai ikut mengambil nasi goreng miliknya.

"untunglah kau menyukainya. Aku takut kau tak mau memakannya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Dan ia semakin merasa aneh karena Kyuhyun hanya diam selama acara sarapan ini. Biasanya, Kyuhyun selalu mengoceh tentang hal-hal apapun selama mereka makan.

Dan saat Ryeowook menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis, "aku tahu, ini terlihat aneh. Seharusnya kita melakukannya saat malam hari dengan candle light dinner. Tapi aku tak yakin masih bisa menahannya sampai nanti malam. Jadi, kurasa sekarang tak apa."

Ryeowook semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "melakukan apa?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia memutari meja hingga kini berdiri didepan Ryeowook. Dengan tenang, ia menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kini berlutut didepan Ryeowook dengan salah satu kakinya.

"kau pasti sudah mendengarku menyatakan cinta padamu berkali-kali. Dan sebanyak itu pula kau menolakku. Kau mungkin menganggapku tak serius, tapi sejujurnya, dengan sepenuh hatiku aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Waktu 7 tahun berpisah denganmu sudah menguatkan segalanya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi jika kau menjawab 'ya'. Jadi, Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendengar serentetan kalimat itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. ia tak menyangka bahwa namja itu akan menembaknya dengan cara seperti ini. Jika boleh jujur, Ryeowook benar-benar tersentuh dan merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan istimewa Kyuhyun.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat Jaeni dan apa yang sudah ia lewati 7 tahun terakhir ini. Bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Kyuhyun, dan menjalani hubungannya dengan yeoja yang masih berstatus menjadi kekasihnya sampai sekarang.

Dan dengan berat hati, Ryeowook menyentuh kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas pahanya. Ia sedikit meremas tangan namja itu. Hati Ryeowook mencelos saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan itu, dan dari ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, ia tahu, bahwa namja itu sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu jawabanku." Ryeowook bersumpah, ia lebih memilih pergi dari sini sekraang daripada melihat wajah kecewa Kyuhyun. bahkan ia sendiri ingin meneteskan air matanya.

"Ryeowook, kumohon. Hanya pikirkan kita sekarang, kau dan aku. Tak usah kau pikirkan hal lainnya." Ucap Kyuhyun memohon.

Ryeowook tak tahu kenapa air matanya menetes begitu saja, "Kyuhyun, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Balasnya lirih. Sungguh, Ryeowook berpikir bahwa itu alasan yang sangat bodoh untuk menolak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "kumohon."

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Ryeowook segera bangun dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu apartment. Ia langsung membukanya dan keluar begitu saja. ia tak kuat lagi melihat wajah memohon Kyuhyun, tatapan matanya sangat lembut dan penuh harapan.

Ryeowook tak tahu kenapa ia selalu menolak Kyuhyun, ia tak tahu. Ia sangat takut saat nanti Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Ia juga tak mau membuat orang lain patah hati. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya saat cintanya tak berbalas, jadi, ia tak mau membuat Jaeni merasakan sakit itu.

"Tuhan….."

Ryeowook menangis terisak didalam mobilnya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, Demi Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai namja itu. Tapi kenapa ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengorbankan segalanya dan memulai hal baru bersama Kyuhyun?

Rasa sakit itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa berdamai dengan hatinya dan memulai dengan lebih baik bersama Kyuhyun. tapi rasa takut bahwa ia bisa saja merasakan hal yang sama dengan rasa sakit seperti dulu masih membayanginya.

"tapi disini sakit, sangat sakit." Tapi Ryeowook juga tak tahu, bahwa akan sesakit ini rasanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. seperti ini rasa sakit yang ia terima karena menolak cinta Kyuhyun.

Dia dilemma sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

.

.

.

Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sekarang. Setelah membaca pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun, ia langsung meninggalkan Jaeni yang tadi sedang makan siang bersamanya. Sejak pagi, ia sudah tak focus mengerjakan kegiatannya. Bahkan ia meninggalkan kelas kuliahnya dan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Dan saat makan siang dengan Jaeni di sebuah café dekat tempatnya mengajar, ia mendapat pesan itu.

_Ryeonggu ya~_

_Mungkin waktu dua minggu ini tak bsia meyakinkanmu bahwa aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan istimewa untukmu. Atau mungkin waktu 7 tahun itu terlalu lama bagimu hingga bisa melupakan segala perasaan yang kau punya untukku. Atau mungkin juga aku sudah berubah hingga kau tidak bisa lagi menumbuhkan perasaan untukku. Atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain. Segala prasangka memasuki pikiranku untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadaranku untuk tetap disampingmu. Bahwa mungkin, kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali bersamaku._

_Tapi, setelah kita bertemu lagi dan berpuluh penolakan yang kau lakukan kepadaku, aku menyadari satu hal. Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri menyimpulkan, bahwa 7 tahun yang lalu kau menyukaiku. Aku yang bersalah disini, jadi aku yang pantas untuk mendapat rasa sakit ini._

_Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengatakan 'tidak' untuk setiap kata cinta yang kuungkapkan. Meski aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun setelahnya, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat kecewa. Dan mungkin, ini sudah mencapaoi batasku. Aku tak bisa terus menggantungkan jawaban yang tak pasti darimu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Yang tak kutahu, adalah alasan kenapa kau menolakku. Aku tak memiliki kekurangan apapun kan? _

_Setelah kau membaca hal ini, jangan kau pikir bahwa aku melupakan rasa cintaku begitu saja. aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, perasaan ini bukan hanya sesaat._

_Jadi Kim Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena memberikanku kesempatan untuk memiliki perasaan itu untukmu. Aku bersyukur._

_Sincerely,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

.

Dapat Ryeowook rasakan ponselnya terus berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Dan ia terlalu focus untuk menyetir untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Tapi saat melihat bahwa orang itu tak akan berhenti memanggilnya, akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_oppa! Kau dimana? Kenapa meninggalkanku?"_

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Jaeni dari line seberang. Sial! Dia melupakan yeoja itu dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di café.

"mianhae, Jaeni ya."

Tak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu setelah Ryeowook mengucapkan kata maaf. Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jaeni?"

"_sepertinya itu ucapan selamat tinggal untukku. Bukankah begitu oppa?"_

Dan kali ini Ryeowook yang terdiam.

"_setidaknya, kau harus bertatap muka langsung denganku jika ingin mengatakan putus."_

Setelah itu sambungan mereka putus.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya saat lampu tengah merah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Dan saat ia mulai menenangkan pikirannya yang tadi kacau setelah mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun, ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun can't answer the phone right now, please state your name and your message after the beep_

"ck!" Ryeowook berdecak dan langsung mematikan panggilannya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan terus mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. dan sejak tadi, panggilannya selalu masuk ke mailbox.

"kyu, angkat ponselmu!" ia menggeram khawatir saat panggilan ke 8 nya pun tak diangkat. ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jeans yang ia pakai dan segera turun dari mobil. Ia tak memikirkan keadaan mobilnya yang tidak terparkir ditempat seharusnya ia berada. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bertemu Kyuhyun secepatnya.

Ryeowook berlari memasuki gedung kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Ia sudah pernah kemari sekali saat dulu mengantarkan dokumen Kyuhyun yang tertinggal, jadi, ia segera mmenuju ruangan milik Kyuhyun.

Ia mengacuhkan sekretaris Kyuhyun yang melarangnya masuk, dan saat ia membuka paksa pintu itu, ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Ia hanya melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk disofa dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat dirinya.

"chaesunghamnida, Hyukjae ssi. Orang ini menerobos masuk begitu saja." sang sekretaris menunduk dalam dengan ekspresi bersalahnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil, "tak apa. kau bisa kembali ketempatmu."

Dan sekretaris itu langsung keluar dari ruangan ini.

"ada apa kemari, Ryeowook?" Tanya Eunhyuk begitu mereka sudah berdua.

Ryeowook dengan panic mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun diruangan itu, "dimana Kyuhyun, hyung?" tanyanya cepat saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan namja Cho itu disini.

Eunhyuk berdecak dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, ia menatap Ryeowook tajam, "Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan jika kau bertanya dimana dia, aku tak akan memberitahumu. Ia bahkan sampai menangis didepanku saat menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya yang tak berjalan dengan baik."

Ryeowook mematung mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, "K – Kyuhyun me – menangis?" ia menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menangis. Ya, entah itu dulu saat SMA atau sekarang, ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"ia sangat mencintaimu, Ryeowook. Tidakkah kau bsia merasakannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan posisi tadi. Ryeowook hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Air matanya mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya hingga membuat wajahnya basah. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun menangis karenanya membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

"aku tak tahu kenapa kau menangis sekarang saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak mencintainya." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara datar. Ryeowook semakin terisak mendapati sikap Eunhyuk yang dingin kepadanya.

"h – hyung, kumohon. Ku – kumohon beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan semuanya, aku membutuhkannya. Kumohon hyung!" bahkan Ryeowook sampai berlutut sembari menutup wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasanya panjang, "tapi Ryeowook, aku tak yakin kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk bingung, "ma – maksud, hyung?"

"dia sekarang ada di bandara. Ia akan kembali ke Amerika."

Ryeowook membelakkan matanya tak percaya, "h – hyung pasti bercanda. Dia tak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun pergi lagi. Di – dia harus tinggal. K – Kyuhyun….. "

Namja manis itu semakin terisak, dan Eunhyuk memandangnya sendu.

"Ryeowook, kau harus me – "

"tidak hyung! Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun. aku yakin ia masih di Korea. Ya, dia pasti masih di bandara. Aku harus segera menyusulnya."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, ia tak menghiraukan teriakan Eunhyuk yang menyuruhnya kembali.

"Astaga, Ryeowook. Anak itu~ ckckck."

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari memasuki bandara begitu saja, meninggalkan mobilnya didepan pintu masuk. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Kyuhyun. hanya ada nama itu dipikirannya.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. kumohon, jangan pergi."

Ryeowook mengulang kalimat itu selama berlari mengelilingi ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Ia tak peduli pada orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Kyuhyun.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" seorang petugas bandara menghampirinya saat ia tengah berlari. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu petugas itu.

"pe – pesawat ke New York. Ya, apa pesawat ke New York sudah berangkat?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah dan sisa-sisa air mata bekas tadi ia menangis.

Petugas bandara itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "apa anda ketinggalan pesawat? Pesawat tujuan New York baru saja lepas landas. Anda bisa melihatnya disana." Ia menunjuk pesawat yang tengah melintas di landasan dari balik jendela kaca disana.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya tak percaya. "a – anda yakin itu pesawat menuju New York? Anda tak salah kan?" ia mengguncang tubuh yeoja itu kuat-kuat.

"ma – maaf tuan. Tapi itu benar-benar pesawat ke New York yang dijadwalkan siang ini." Jawab sang petugas dengan wajah ketakutan. Apalagi Ryeowook tiba-tiba menangis dan jatuh terduduk didepannya.

"tu – tuan! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" yeoja itu menunduk dan mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang kini terisak cukup keras.

"Kyuhyun. kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Cho Kyuhyun!" bahkan ia berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Sang petugas bandara berdiri dan menunduk ke arah orang-orang yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan risih dan terganggu.

"tuan, sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari sini. Anda mengganggu kenyamanan yang lain." Ucap yeoja itu kesal. ia tak mau mendapat masalah dengan keadaan Ryeowook saat ini.

Tapi namja manis itu mengacuhkannya dan justru semakin kencang menangis dengan memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Petugas itu segera pergi dari sana, bermaksud memanggil seseorang untuk menghentikan aksi Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook tak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah pergi, namja itu meninggalkannya lagi. Ya Tuhan! Perasaan ini lebih sakit daripada saat pertama kali mereka berpisah dulu. Ini sangat menyakitkan karena ia tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya, dan dengan bodohnya ia menolak namja itu.

Jika bisa ia ingin menyusul Kyuhyun ke New York. Tapi itu tak mungkin dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia yang telah menolak Kyuhyun, dan dia juga yang memohon untuk kembali. Dia merasa sangat jahat kepada Kyuhyun. ini semua bukan salah namja itu, rasa sakit karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya dulu semasa SMA tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun. karena memang ia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, jadi, tak salahkan jika namja itu tak tahu?

"k – Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Aku mencinatimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah." Ryeowook berucap lirih ditengah isakannya. Meski ia tahu, mustahil untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

"Ryeonggu?"

Tubuh Ryeowook menegang. Suara itu, panggilan itu. Tapi itu tak mungkin Kyuhyun kan? Ya, ini pasti hanya khayalannya, dan pikiran ini justru membuatnya menangis semakin keras.

"Ryeonggu? ini kau kan Kim Ryeowook?"

Persetan dengan khayalan!

"KYUHYUN!" Ryeowook dengan cepat berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ryeong? Ada apa kau kemari?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Seingatnya, ia tak mengatakan pada Ryeowook bahwa ia akan ke bandara siang ini.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ryeowook tiba-tiba menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja Cho itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia sudah akan bertanya tentang keberadaan Ryeowook disini, tapi setelah ia mendengar isakan Ryeowook didadanya, ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"k – Kyuhyun ah, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Bisik Ryeowook lirih ditengah isakannya. Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan keadaan sekarang hanya diam dan membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu.

"maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. kumohon, kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" tambahnya cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "pergi? Pergi kemana Ryeong? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Jawabnya pelan.

Ryeowook yang mendengar jawaban itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, "kau tidak jadi pergi?" tanyanya dengan mata yang memerah dan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah berantakan namja didepannya itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi Ryeowook, bahkan ia mengecup cepat kedua matanya.

"aku memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Ryeonggu." Ucapnya lembut.

Kali ini Ryeowook yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "ta – tapi tadi Eunhyuk hyung bilang bahwa kau akan kembali ke New York."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, "astaga, Hyukjae hyung benar-benar hebat." Gumamnya pelan. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu semakin bingung, "apa maksudnya kau tidak akan pergi ke New York?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menangkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi Ryeowook, "aku tidak akan pergi ke New York, Ryeonggu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kau ditipu oleh Hyukjae hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "ta – tapi, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku hanya mengantarkan client yang akan kembali ke New York. Hanya itu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook bukannya tersenyum senang, ia justru kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipipinya.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup cepat bibir Ryeowook.

"aku tahu."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, "kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Kita menjadi tontonan banyak orang."

.

.

.

"sekarang bagaimana dengan Jaeni?"

"aku sudah memutuskannya."

"lalu?"

"lalu apa?"

"kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

*blush* "apa kau harus bertanya? Kau tahu jawabannya."

"baiklah, kau kekasihku."

"aku menerimanya. Kau juga kekasihku."

"jadi, kau mencintaiku? Sejak kapan?"

"sejak 7 tahun yang lalu."

"apa? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku dulu?"

"tentu saja! kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"aku tidak yakin bahwa dulu kau juga menyukaiku. Lagipula kau juga memiliki kekasih."

"kurasa jika dulu kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku, aku akan berlari menjauh darimu."

"karena itu aku menyimpannya untukku sendiri."

"tapi kenapa saat aku kembali, kau tidak langsung menerima cintaku?"

"aku takut."

"takut?"

"ya. Rasa sakit yang kau sebabkan karena pergi meninggalkanku masih menghantui sampai sekarang. Bahkan aku harus meyakinkan diriku berkali-kali bahwa kau kembali kesisiku. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan trauma ku atas rasa sakit kehilangan."

"maafkan aku."

"tak apa. yang terpenting, sekarang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Kau harus membayar semuanya dengan tetap tinggal disisiku."

"selamanya."

"ya, selamanya."

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

**END**

Oh ya ampun~ maafkan karena baru update sekarang. Rasanya bingung banget, padahal tinggal buat endingnya. Dan sepertinya endingnya tidak terlalu bagu. Sekali lagi maafkan saya~

Dan semoga, untuk yang meminta sequel bisa dipuaskan dengan FF abal ini. Terima kasih yang dusah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview~ saya sangat menghargainya.

Love you all!

Ada niatan mau buat FF chapter Kyuwook, tapi entah kapan akan terealisasi. Bentar lagi bakal jadi anak kuliahan~ Hip hip Hooray! :D


End file.
